The Real Guardian Tree of Life Story
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: Saat kenyataan meminta korban atas sesuatu yang telah ditutupinya, keraguan bukanlah sebuah pilihan lagi. Kai EXO, Dara 2NE1, L Infinite, Yuri SNSD. RR Please :D


The Real Guardian Tree of Life Story

story by Kim Jonghee

Kim Jong In (EXO)

Kim Myung Soo (Infinite)

Park Sandara (2NE1)

Kwon Yuri (SNSD)

Fantasy, family, friendship, etc.

PG-15

Oneshot

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, serta orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot milik author. Jika terdapat persamaan, itu semata-mata hanya kebetulan saja.

**The Real Guardian Tree of Life Story: Awal sebuah Akhir**

_The Story is Begin ..._

Sampai saat ini, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa kakaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seingatnya, Myung soo bukan orang yang mudah marah, apalagi hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunianya sendiri yang begitu ia cintai. Ah, mungkin Jong In sendiri yang tidak pea dengan apa yang terjadi hingga kakaknya bisa semarah itu―pergi meninggalkan rumah, kebiasaan Myung Soo saat berlalu dan tidak ada satupun kabar mengenai kerberadaan Kim Myung Soo. Kendatipun sudah beragam cara digunakan untuk melacak keberadaannya, namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Bingung dengan asumsi yang bergumul di kepalanya, Jong In menopang dagu di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Menghembuskan napas secara vertikal hingga menerbangkan rambut di keningnya. Keheningan yang menjalar di tiap harinya, karena sang _nunna_ yang pergi bekerja, membuatnya sedikit terbiasa untuk itu, hingga sebuah keributan yang sepertinya berasal dari arah pintu utama, membuat Jong In mengerutkan kening.

Brak!

Pintu dibuka paksa.

Dugh!

Meja ruang tamu yang menghalangi di tendang kuat hingga terpental membentur dinding.

Srak!

Karpet yang terpasang disibakkan. Mengekspos lantai keramik putih bersih yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Jong In yang baru sampai di ruang tengah, sumber dari keributan tersebut berasal, makin mengerutkan kening tidak mengeri. "_Nunna_, ada apa ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada pergerakan sang _nunna_ yang tengah melukis sesuatu di atas lantai―eh?

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan sang adik berkulit tan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Sandara Park terus menggerakkan kuas besar dalam kuasa. Mengukir lambang-lambang aneh di atas lantai. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak merapal mantra yang tak dimengerti pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai adiknya itu. Barulah saat pemuda itu menghampirinya, Dara menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sebuah lingkaran yang terbentuk dari tulisan rumit tak dapat dimengerti. Seperti huruf-huruf mesir kuno, hangul, kanji atau hanja. Atau gabungan dari keempatnya? Yang pasti Jong In tidak pernah mengenali huruf-huruf tersebut sepanjang ia hidup.

Atensi Dara berpindah ke tempat lain. Lemari kaca tempat barang-barang antik terpajang di sana. Di bagian bawahnya ada ruang yang dibuat untuk menyimpan barang tidak terpakai. Dan di sanalah lengan Dara meraba-raba hendak meraih sesuatu. Kali ini tidak sefokus tadi. Ia memulai komunikasi dengan Jong in.

"Jong In, kau masih ingat dengan gambar labirin yang dulu sering kuajarkan?" tanya Dara yang berhasil meraih sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

"_Ne?"_ gumaman antara bingung serta sahutan mengiyakan dari Jong In bersambut. Tak ada suara lagi sampai Dara menghampiri Jong In dengan tergesa.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk melewatinya," ujar Dara dengan napas terengah serta tangan terulur memberikan sesuatu yang diterima ragu pemuda itu. Tak terelakkan tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidakmengertian serta menuntut jawab atas ketidakmengertian tersebut.

"Lingkaran sihir ini hanya akan membawamu ke sana, tapi tidak bisa membawamu kembali. Kecuali jika kau menggambar lingkaran yang sama di sana." Penjelasan Dara dihadiahi kening berjengit Jong In.

"Pergilah. Temukan petunjuk yang akan membawamu ke sebelas orang lainnya. Cepat selesaikan sebelum labirin itu menelanmu dalam kebingungan. Waktumu tidak lebih dari satu jam. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka kembalilah dengan selamat."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak begitu pandai. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa kembali tanpa lingkaran sihir yang kau buat ini. Setidaknya ajari aku untuk membuatnya dulu agar bisa kembali," cecar jong In dalam kegugupan juga kebingungan yang menyerang secara bersamaan.

Dara menggeleng lemah. Ada keraguan yang tersemat di tiap gerakannya. Wanita cantik itu menyesap bibir bawahnya lalu berkata, "Tidak ada waktu," suaranya terdengar lemas. "Bangkitkan kemampuanmu. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa kembali."

"Ke-ke ... Ke apa?" tanya Jong In histeris. Yang ditanya malah menatapnya sendu. Sesapan di bibir berubah menjadi gigitan. Dara tahu hari ini akan datang, Sandara Park tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Ini ... jauh di luar ekspektasinya.

"Ini perintah terakhir dariku Kim Jong In. Kau harus mematuhinya! Ikuti saja semua yang kuperintahkan. Jangan membantah dan kembalilah."

Jeda sejenak, menghantarkan nyanyian sunyi penuh khidmat dengan berjuta makna yang terselip di tiap detik yang bergulir. Dara menatap Jong In sedih. Sebulir cairan bening seupa kristal berhasil lolos dari sudut mata kanannya. Sebelum mengucapkan mantra pembuka gerbang, Dara menggumamkan kalimat yang sepertinya akan menjadi kalimat terakhir yang akan didengar si pemuda berkulit tan ini.

"_Kai_! (buka)"

Lambang rumit di lantai perlahan berpendar memancarkan cahaya kuning keemasaan. Dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lainnya. Menjalar secara konstan hingga tiap bagian tertutup cahaya tersebut dengan sempurna. Jong In sampai harus menyipitkan mata saking silaunya, mengintip di antara celah kelopak untuk dapat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Di antara desingan cahya menyilaukan, samar-samar Jong In mendengar perintah lain dari sang _nunna._ Jong In belum sempat mencerna dengan pasti apa isi dari perintah yang dilontarkan Dara saat itu. Tahu-tahu sebuah tangan mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan tersebut, membuat tubuh Jong In terpental masuk ke dalam lingkaran cahaya yang kemudian menelannya seiring dengan menghilanganya lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Suasana di ruang tengah tak lagi sesibuk tadi. Keheningan mulai menjalar seperti sedia kala. Sunyi yang mengiris perasaan Dara, sepi yang merajai, terganggu oleh nyaringnya suara antukan langkah seseorang dari arah dapur. Dara tak mencoba menoleh atau sekedar melirik dari sudut matanya, karena ia cukup mengenal pemilik langkah tersebut. Suaranya yang kian nyaring, mempersempit jarak yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Lumayan untuk seorang petarung jarak dekat sepertimu," seloroh si pemilik langah yang disinyalir serorang wanita. Ia berdiri angkuh satu meter dari tempat Dara berada. Raut wajahnya tak mencerminkan rasa kasihan pun pengampunan, hanya ada kata jahat syarat akan kekejaman yang terlukis di sana. Tangan kirinya terlipat di dada menopang tangan lainnya yang tengah memainkan rambut ikal sebahunya.

Dara mendesis tidak suka. Sengit, ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan tatapan menantang. Di sana terpercik aura pertarungan yang begitu kental. Dengan lantang, Dara membalas ucapan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa malah membiarkannya pergi? Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" bertubi, Dara melontarkan tanya yang bergumul di kepala sedari Jong In belum memasuki lingaran sihir.

Kwon Yuri, nama wanita angkuh tadi, yang juga teman semasa kecil Dara, mendengus nyaring meremehkan.

"Hah, untuk apa? Akan ada yang mengurusi bocah ingusan yang sudah susah payah kau besarkan itu. Dan lagi, kulihat dia belum mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa." Kwon yuri berjalan perlahan mengitari tempat berdirinya Dara, kemudian ia meneruskan, "Kenapa _eonni_? Kenapa tidak kau katakan pada anak itu sejak kecil lalu mendidiknya sebagaimana mestinya seorang _Guardian_ dididik? Kau malah menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya lalu mendidiknya setengah-setengah. Kau ingin membuatnya terbunuh dengan mudah yah?"

"Ap―"

Dugh!

"Oh, maaf. Apa itu sakit?" tanya Yuri dengan wajah prihatin. Pura-pura prihatin lebih tepatnya.

Rupanya nenek sihir ini, begitu Dara memanggilnya, merapal mantra tanpa sepengetahuan sang nona Park. Itulah hebatnya Kwon Yuri. Ia bisa menggunakan segala macam mantra sihir tanpa mengucapkannya dengan lisan. Cukup memikirkan serangan apa yang diinginkannya, maka semua terjadi bergitu saja. Seperti sekarang ini. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu memikirkan sebuah serangan untuk Dara, padahal sedari tadi ia mengomel tanpa henti. Tahu-tahu tubuh Dara sudah melayang menghantam dinding berjarak tiga meter di belakangdari tempatnya berdiri. Retakan di dinding merefleksikan seberapa kuat benturan tersebut terjadi, lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh Dara sendiri yang terpental. Tak terelakkan suara ringgisan keluar dari bibir Sandara Park.

"Pergilah!" titah Yuri pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan di sudut ruangan. Serinagi penuh kemenangan bersambut diiringi anggukan kecil. Kemudian, sosoknya raib di antara jelaga yang menyelimuti.

Dara cukup terhenyak dengan kehadiran orang lain di jangkauan sihir pendeteksi yang ia pasang di sekeliling rumah tanpa ia ketahui. Tapi mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang itu kaki tangan Yuri, buakn sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebenarnya. Hal lain yang benar-benar menghentak seorang Sandara Park adalah, orang tersebut di utus si nenek sihir untuk membereskan keberadaan Jong In. Ia yakin itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Jong In dapa dengan mudah ditemukan orang itu. Sibuk memikirkan keadaan orang lain, membuat Dara lupa, bahwa dirinya sendiri berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

"Lemah," desis Yuri. Seketika saja puluhan lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Dara. Lingkaran-lingkaran itu aktif serentak. Dari dalamnya muncul berpuluh-puluh pisau lempar ke arah Dara. Dara memekik terkejut. Tak dinyana, Kwon Yuri benar-benar serius ingin membunuhnya.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

Untuk yang kali ini, Dara cukup cekatan. Ia mengeluarkan Tsurugi miliknya yang dibelenggu sarung coklat. Kendatipun begitu, tak banyak yang bisa ia tangkis dengan tsuruginya tersebut, ditambah keadaan tubuhnya yang menerima serangan pertama. Hal itu berhasil meloloskan beberapa pisau lempar melukai tubuhnya. Tangan, kaki, perut, juga beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Ada yang hanya memberikan sayatan kecil mengelupaskan kulit mulusnya, ada yang memberikan luka cukup dalam, ada juga yang tertanam di tubuh Dara. Aroma khas darah begitu kuat menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman. Dara merintih namun tak mengurangi rasa tak acuh pada diri Yuri. Wanita itu maju selangkah, sedikit membungkuk meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Dara.

"Kenapa? ... sakit, eum~" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Kemudian wanita itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Yang kali ini, kau tidak akan lolos," kata Yuri tersenyum lebar diikuti permukaan matanya yang menghitam secara pasti. Tanpa cela, hingga hanya menyisakan jelaga serupa malam, seperti bolong. Begitu perumpamaan yang menggambarkan mata Yuri saat ini. "Sekarang, maut akan benar-benar menjemputmu Dara eonni." Yuri kembali berkata. Aura hitam mengaur dari tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sekitaran tubuhnya sudah ditutupi jelaga kelam mengerikan, pun serinagi yang kian lebar nyaris menyentuh telinga. Dan dalam sekedipan mata, lingkaran sihir kembali muncul tepat di depan mata Sandara Park. Keterkejutan juga ketakutan menyerang ulu hati Dara secara bersamaan, raut wajahnya mempresentasikan semua itu. Lingkaran sihir tersebut kian menambah eksistensi cahaya yang dipancarkannya. Lalu ...

Crah!

* * *

Jong In berjalan linglung dengan kepala tak hentinya menengadah, menatap dinding tebal yang berdiri kokoh setinggi dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. Labirin itu berrbentuk segi enam, dengan rangkaian rumit di sebelah kanan, sedang bagian kiri hanya terdiri dari ruang-ruang memanjang bersekatkan dinding-dinding tebal. Jika benar labirin ini adalah perwujudan dari labirin yang diajarkan Dara padanya sedari kecil, maka Jong In tak perlu memusingkan jalur yang harus dilewatinya untuk sampai ke pusat labirin.

Terus menganggumi labirin yang benar-benar persis seperti yang pernah ke gelutinya dulu, Jong In tak sadar dirinya kini telah berada dimana. Dinding kokoh yang mengampit jalannya itu, berakhir membentuk sudut dengan alur berlawanan. Kening Jong In berkerut lantas ia memutar tubuh. Bibir tebalnya mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelasaikan labirin tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu. Selanjutnya tinggal mencari petunjuk yang dimaksud sang _nunna_. Kening kembali membentuk kerutan bersamaan dengan lunturnya seuntai senyum di wajah Jong In. Tempat itu hanya sebuah ruangan segi enam biasa tanpa satu hal aneh yang menarik perhatian. Hanya ruang kosong dengan dinding kelabu dengan dinding tebal kelabu yang mengambil bentuk.

Jong In tetap meneruskan langkah hingga ke tengah. Tatapannya tak berhenti menjelajah. Mungkin saja ia melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi, dikitari berapa kalipun tetap sama. Dinding tebal kelabu. Jong In kembali mengambil langkah di depannya, sampai―dugh!

Ugh! Dirinya yang buta atau dibutakan? Sampai bisa enabrak dinding di depannya hingga jatuh terduduk. Eh? Dinding?

Jong In semakin dibuat tidak mngerti. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Di depannya hanya sebuah ruang kosong, tapi kenapa ia bisa terjatuh. Tengan kanannya terukur hendak menggapai sesuatu tak kasat mata di hadapannya. Kebingungan Jong In tergantikan keterkejutan dari ujung-ujung jemarinya yang muncul cahaya yang memendar, kemudian hilang. iseng―sebuah sifat yang sepertinya sudah melekat pada diri pemuda ini, Jong In mencoba di beberapa lainnya dan hasilnya cukup mencengangkan. Reaksi yang di dapat sama kala pertama ia menemukan cahaya-cahaya itu.

Detik selanjutnya, bagian-bagian yang disentuh Jong In bercahaya. Lalu cahaya-cahaya itu membentuk kesatuan serupa kristal indah bermandikan cahaya. Lengkung indah terkembang di bibir si pemuda berkulit tan ini. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh benda tersebut. Dan tepat saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan benda itu.

Tuk!

Trak!

Dengan pasti, benda serupa kristal tersebut hancur seketika. Pecahannya tersebar ke segala arah. Jong In terkejut bukan main, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Gelagapan, Jong In memutar tubuh, tatapannya menjelajah ke segala arah, mengawasi dengan gusar keping-keping dari benda tersebut yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" rasanya hari ini Jong In dibuat seperti orang bodoh dengan segala kejutan-kejutan yang memusingkan kepalanya. Suatu hari nanti, ia pasti tidak ingin menginat hari ini.

Crash!

Satu persatu tiap bagian dari keping-keping tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya. Begitu indah, begitu dominan di antara sekelilling Jong In yang terbilang muram. Jong In sudah seperti berada di tengah-tengah miniatur galaxy saat ini.

Detik berikutnya, Jong In disuguhkan keajaiban lainnya. Tiap pecahan yang memancarkan cahaya, mengeluarkan benang yang saling mengikat pecahan lainnya. Membentuk jaringan rumit juga indh dalam waktu bersamaan. Perlahan, benang-benang itu memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan, hanya beberapa detik kemudian berganti gelap yang menyelimuti.

Jangan tanyakan Jong In yang kembali dibuat tidak mengerti. Ketidakmengertiannya kian bertambah kala sebuah gambar terproyeksi di tengah ruangan. Layaknya film layar lebar yang diputar di bioskop-bioskop, gambar-gambar tersebut silih berganti menampilkan sebelas orang berbeda dengan ciri khas masing-masing dari orang-orang tersebut. Gambar terakhir, tepatnya gambar kedua belas dari rangkaian pertunjukkan mencengangkan. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, mengenakan hanbok dengan dua buah pedang pendek yang tergenggam di masing-masing tengannya. Matanya yang terpejam menambah kedamaian yang menguar di wajah tampannya.

Blash!

Sebuah kilatan cahaya menyilaukan mengakhiri preentasi sebelas pemuda yang dimaksud sang nunna, yang tidak dapa dimengerti Jong In, siapa pemuda di urutan kedua belas yang dilihatnya. Permasahannya sekarang, bagaimana Jong In keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu, jika tanpa akrobatik kilatan-kilatan cahaya tadi, lebirin itu jauh dari kata mmenyenangkan.

"Khukhukhu ... menakjubkan. Jadi mereka para _Real Guardian," _cibir sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di pendengaran Kim Jong In. Belum sempurna pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah gelombang kasat mata melibas tubuhnya hingga terpental jauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekejap mata, sosok itu berdiri angkuh di hadapan tubuh terbaring Kim Jong In. Tertatih, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menengadah. Terperangah, Jong In membulatkan matanya kala melihat sosok pasti orang yang telah menyerangnya.

"_Hyung ..._"

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya," ujar Kim Myung Soo seraya terkekeh mengejek. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kenapa, terkejut?" Myung Soo berseloroh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Harusnya, kau sudah menyadari hal itu sejak lama, bodoh!" urainya. Sigap, Myung Soo mencengkram leher Jong In, mengangkatnya hingga kaki pemuda itu tak lagi menapak di tanah. Jong In kesulitan bernapas. Berontak, pemuda itu memukul lengan kokoh Myung Soo membabi buta. Tak cukup hanya itu, kaki yang melayang bebas di udara, Jong In mengayun-ayunkannya ke perut Myung Soo. Si tampan Myung Soo menyeringai.

"Tenang adik kecil bodoh. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati semudah itu. Melihatmu tersiksa akan sangat menyenangkan serta memuaskan hatiku," ungkapnya. Segera saja, Myung Soo melempar kuat tubuh Jong In, melontar layaknya peluru meriam, bedebum menghantam dinding, meremukkan hampir sepertiga bagian dari tulang penyangga daging. Darah segar mengalir deras dari mulut Jong In. Begitu pekat juga kental. Begitu banyak hingga mengotori dagu juga leher indah sang pemilik kulit eksotik. Debum nyaring kembali sarter terdengar kala tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh tanah. Jong In meringgis, menggeliat, namun tak sanggup berdiri tegak dengan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuh. Kepala Jong In terkulai lemas beralaskan tanah campur darah. Penglihatannya mengabur kala kesadaran mulai terombang-ambing. Samar, suara langkah khas Myung Soo menyambangi pendengarannya. Langkah itu kian dekat pun kian intensnya aura mengerikan yang dirasakan Jong In.

"Ke-kenapa?" tercekat, susah payah Jong In menanyakan hal yang tentu saja bakal terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Hal yang tak pernah disangkanya. Alasan Myung Soo melakukan semua ini, alasan Myung Soo menginginkan kematian sang adik yang diam-diam mengharapkan kepulangannya. Jong In nyaris terisak. Namun, terus berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Kenapa katamu?" dengus Myung Soo merasa jijik. "Sudah jelas bukan. Karena kau satu dari dua belas Real Guardian yang seharusnya tidak dibiarkan hidup!" teriak Myung Soo diiringi tendangan bertubi tak berberi yang ia layangkan ke tubuh terbaring Jong In.

Tak ayal, darah segar kian deras mengalir dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali Jong In terbatuk, namun tak mengurangi intensitas tendangan dari Myung Soo. Bahkan, melihat penderitaan serta kesakitan yang di alami sang adik non biotik, menghadirkan sensasi menyenangkan pada diri Kim Myung Soo. Ia tertawa kegirangan tiap kali Jong In memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu. Yang berada dalam kuasa Myung Soo, meringgis pun menahan sakit yang diterimanya. Bukan hanya sakit atas tendangan-tendangan kuat sang hyung yang mendera tiap sel di tubuhnya, tapi juga sakit yang menelusup di hati. Menjalar lalu melesak masuk hingga bagian terdalam. Memukul lalu menohok kuat hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tak pernah dibayangkannya, sosok kakak yang diharapkan jadi pelindung pertama sebelum Sandara, malah jadi orang pertama yang ingin menyingkirkannya.

Jong In memejamkan matanya erat. Berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini hanya mimpi, berharap sejak kepergian Myung Soo itu hanya bayang-bayang dari bagian perjalanan hidup Jong In yang paling tidak ingin ia lalui, berharap saat ia membuka mata, Jong In tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur berselimutkan keringat dingin. Bermimpi amat sangat buruk hingga membuatnya kehilangan kontrol lalu membangunkan semua Dara juga Myung Soo dengan teriakannya. Kemudian dara akan menenangkannya dengan mengatakan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka, dan Myung Soo akan bersungut-sungut karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu tingkah bodoh sang adik. Itu yang diinginkan Kim Jong In. Yang diharapkannya terjadi saat ini.

Namun pengharapan hanya sebuah angan layaknya awan di jernihnya cakrawala. Begitu kontras di antara langit biru yang melatarbelakangi, begitu sulit pun jauh untuk mencapainya. Seberapa kuat Jong In memejamkan matanya, semakin ia yakin, segala sesuatunya menjadi kian nyata.

Myung Soo yang dulu, Myung Soo yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Myung Soo sekarang adalah perwujudan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tak kenal ampun, bukan malaikat pelindung yang senantiasa mengasihinya. Myung Soo yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan Myung Soo yang dulu. Apa ... tetap sama? Karena tanpa disadari Jong In, pemuda itu tak pernah berada dekat dengan sang kakak. Semua persepsinya hanya penarikan kesimpulan dari apa yang dilihat juga didengarnya tentang apa, siapa dan bagaimana seorang Myung Soo. Bukan dari apa yang diterima, dirasakan, juga diperhatikannya selama hidup bersama dengan pemuda tamapn itu.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu, berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Berganti dari satu bagian kebagian lainnya, dari satu adegan ke adegan lainnya. Terus berulang sampai Jong In tak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Ketika ia membuka matanya, tendangan Myung Soo hilang begitu saja, pun dengan sang pemilik tendangan. Raib dari pendangan sang pemuda berkulit eksotis.

Kening Jong In berkerut tidak mengerti. Kini ia berada di tempat lain, sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang tadi merungkupi. Lorong. Hanya sebuah lorong yang sunyi juga sempit. Tertatih, Jong In berusaha berdiri bertopangkan dinding tebal di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Tunggu! Dinding tebal?

Jong In kian mengernyitkan dahi didera kebingunan yang sebenarnya cukup dimengerti olehnya. Pemuda itu kembali pada lorong-lorong yang tadi dilewatinya untuk sampai ke pusat labirin. Dengan langkah tersaruk, Jong In kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong itu guna menemukan jalan kembali ke dunianya. Satu dua langkah di lewati Jong In dengan susah payah. Tiga empat langkah, pemuda itu mulai menemukan keseimbangannya. Lima enam langkah, sebuah suara meginterupsinya.

"Mau kabur, _eoh_?" itu suara Myung Soo. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sebelum kau menjadi seonggok daging tidak bernyawa!" cecar pemuda itu dengan sebuah seringai tersemat di wajah tampannya. Tak lupa sekabut tipis jelaga menyelimuti sekeliling tubuhnya. Berputar-putar dengan intensitas beraturan, pelan menuju cepat. Mencipta libasan angin cukup kencang yang membuat pakaian juga rambutnya berkebit karenanya. Detik selanjutnya, Myung Soo melancarkan serangan langsung arah depan pada sang adik. Dengan kecepatan hampi setara dengan kecepatan cahaya, Jong In tak bisa mengimbangi dengan penglihatannya. Gerak reflek menghindarpun rasanya percuma, karena jaraknya dengan Myung Soo kian dekat.

Syat!

Crash!

Lempeng besi ditempa halus terayun membelah udara. Darah segar terciprat dari lubang yang menganga. Kembali menguarkan aromanya yang khas memenuhi udara. Begitu pekat juga kuat karena kali ini yang begitu melimpah dalam sekali pukulan telak. Myung Soo memundurkan langkah, tersenyum mengejek kala menatap ke arah darah segar yang mengotori pakaiannya pun luka menganga di dadanya. Refleks Jong In patut diacungi jempol.

Bukan refleks menghindar, namun refleks menyerang. Benda bersarungkan kain coklat pemberian Dara digenggamannya ia singkap, memperlihatkan apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, sebuah samurai mirip pisau, atau orang Jepang menjulukinya dengan Tendo. Jong In menebas asal di udara. Siapa sangka tebasan asalnya itu akan menciptakan luka menganga di dada Myung Soo.

Awalnya Kim Myung Soo terkekeh, kemudian berubah menjadi tawa lahak membahana. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya, yang pasti, tiap tiga detik sekali, darah segar muncrat dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ahaha ... tak kusangka kau sanggup melakukan ini pada kakakmu Kim Jong In. Haha ... luka ini bahkan lebih dalam dari luka yang kuberikan padamu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Myung Soo menjeda kata-katanya dengan melamparkan senyum miring ke arah sang adik.

"Karena luka ini akan membekas setelah aku membunuh dan membubuhkan luka yang lebih besar lagi dari ini di tubuhmu."

Membekas katanya? Dan ia mau membubuhkan luka lain di tubuh Jong In? Tak sadarkah Myung Soo, jauh sebelum ia mengatakan hal itu, luka menganga di dasar hati Jong In tercipta begitu dalam. Lalu, pantaskah pemuda itu mengatakan hal demikian. Jong In dibuat geram karenanya. Ia bertekad untuk tak di anggap remeh sang kakak. Yah, Jong In masih mengakuinya demikian. Maka serangan berikutnya menjadi penentuan di antara keduanya. Walau harus diakui, Myung Soo punya keunggulan lebih dibandingkan Jong In yang hanya bermodalkan tendo yang semestinya hanya untuk perlindungan diri di saat genting. Bukan pertarungan satu lawan satu seperti saat ini.

Dengan tangan gemetar tak yakin, Jong in mengokang tendo di depan wajah. Bersiap menerima ataupun menyerang balik Myung Soo, bagaimanapun caranya. Kalaupun Myung Soo melakukan serangan yang sama, maka Jong In akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ...

Myung Soo kian melebarkan seringainya melihat kuda-kuda Jong In. Yakin atas hasil yang sebentar lagi diperlihatkan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulang hal yang sama dua kali. Apalagi dengan hasil gagal dipercobaan pertama. Maka ia akan menggunakan cara lainnya. Itu sifaf alami yang dimiliki seorang Kim Myung Soo. Tapi ... Myung Soo mengumbar senyum sarat arti.

Wush!

Cleb!

Bunyi kecipak basah sarter memenuhi ruangan yang di dominasi sunyi. Begitu nyaring hingga mengundang perhatian tiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Mata Jong In membulat tidak percaya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yang ia ingat dan yang ia lihat, Myung Soo melakukan serangan yang sama, dari arah depan. Tegap vertikal hingga seorang Jong In sekalipun dapat membacanya dengan sangat jelas. Ia bisa saja memberikan respon yang sama saat menerima serangan pertama. Namun gelombang aneh dalam hatinya memerintahkan hal lain. Jong In menurunkan tendo dari depan wajahnya dan bersiap menerima serangan balasan dari sang kakak. Namun, semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu Myung Soo sudah sampai di hadapan Jong In lalu meraih tendo yang dipegang lemah pemiliknya. Dengan sendirinya, Myung Soo menusukkan benda serupa pisau itu ke perutnya lalu mendekap erat tubuh Jong In. Sang adik yang begitu dirindukannya setelah sekian lama.

"Teruslah menjadi kuat. Temukan ke sebelas orang lainnya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu." Setelah membisikkan kalimat aneh di telinga Jong In, tubuh Myung Soo ambruk jatuh mencium lantai. Tubuh Jong In bergetar hebat. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya, sungguh. Kalau ia memang berniat membalas serangan Myung Soo, Jong In hanya ingin membuktikan pada sang kakak bahwa dia bukanlah adik lemah yang bisa diremehkannya. Hanya itu, bukan menghilangkan nyawa Myung Soo, sang kakak.

Lemas, Jong In memaksakan diri untuk menoleh, melihat keadaan tubuh Myung Soo yang mulai membeku. Bayang-bayang wajah tek bernyawa Myung Soo berputar-putar di depan matanya. Jong In tidak sanggup. Ia belum siap menerima semua kenyataan ini. Diserang panik, Jong In mengguncang tubuh Myung Soo lalu mencabut paksa tendo yang masih tertanam di perut Myung Soo.

"_Hyu-hyung_ ... kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau belum berniat meninggalkanku kan? Kau masih ingin membunuhku kan? Jawab _hyung_! Jawab!" teriak Jong In kalap. Ia mendekap tubuh dingin Myung Soo. Begitu erat seakan ia tidak rela untuk melepas kepergian sang kakak dari alam fana.

Sekelebatan kejadian yang menimpanya seharian ini, membuat Jong In tak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bayangan wajah sedih sang nunna saat terakhir ia melihatnya, kalimat-kalimat-kalimat sang nunna yang cukup tidak ia mengerti, belum lagi Myung Soo yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat aneh sebelum pemuda itu ambruk. Kesal, marah. Kecewa, frustasi, ingin rasanya Jong In meneriakan perasaannya saat ini agar semua orang mengerti perasaan yang menimpanya saat ini dan berhenti memberikannya lelucon-lelucon tidak lucu seperti ini.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

Gaung menggema memenuhi selasar-selasar sunyi tanpa ujung labirin. Seketika sunyi menyergap kala Jong In membekap mulut di antara ceruk leher Myung Soo. Jong In menangis tersedu di sana. Menumpahkan segala rasa yang mendera merongrong jiwa.

Track!

Dung!

Dung!

Kriet!

Kriet!

Kriet!

Selayaknya oven yang tengah melakukan tugasnya, labirin-labirin di sekitar Jong In secara perlahan bergerak. Berpindah tempat secara konstan beriringan mengikuti dinding-dinding lainnya. Semuanya bergerak menuju pusat, saling merapat juga menyempit. Tak memberikan ruang untuk udara sekedar berada di dalamnya. Pergerakannya kian lama kian cepat. Salah satunya ruang yang memenjarakan tempat Jong In juga Myung Soo mulai bergerak menghimpit, melibas semua yang dilewatinya, mengubur juga menindihnya dalam tanah, raib begitu saja dari pandangan hanya dalam beberapa detik. Tiba gilirannya tempat Jong In terduduk beberapa meter dari dinding yang bergerak perlahan tapi pasti. Jong In menyeret mundur tubuhnya juga tubuh Myung Soo dalam rengkuhan.

Sial!

Jangankan dinding di depan mata, dinding di belakangnya pun demikian, kiri kanannya juga. Posisi Jong In makin sempit. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kepanikan mulai menguasai, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, deru napas juga degup jantung saling berlomba menjadi yang tercepat. Saling bersahutan tanpa spasi. Di antara semua itu, bayangan kalimat yang diucapkan Dara mendengung di telinganya.

"_Bangkitkan kemampuanmu. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa kembali."_

Jong In tidak mengerti. Kemampuan apa? Kemampuan yang menyelamatkannya dari Myung Soo tadi? Tapi bagaimana caranya.

Dinding kian menyempit, Jong In tak juga menemukan cara agar dirinya keluar dari labirin itu.

"_Waktumu tidak lebih dari satu jam. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka kembalilah dengan selamat." _

Jong In memejamkan mata erat. Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupnya, akhir dari semua teka-teki yang membuatnya bingung seharian ini. Tanah bergetar diiringi bunyi debebum memekakan telinga. Dinding-dinding tak lagi memiliki sekat, menyatu adu menjadi kesatuan solid tak terbantahkan. Bunyi debum selanjutnya meratakan dinding dengan tanah. Membentuk spiral layaknya pasir hisap di gersangnya gurun.

Pemandangan mengerikan tampak di kediaman Sandara Park, darah menggenang membentuk kolam dimana-mana. Tak ayal bau anyir campur besi berkarat khas dari darah menguar memenuhi selasar-selasar ruangan tak berpenghuni. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bernapas dengan paru-paru terkapar tak berdaya di ruang tengah. Darah segar mengucur dari luka menganga di perut juga dadanya, memperlihatkan alat pemompa darah berdenyut lemah, alat-alat percernaan serta semua yang tesembunyi di balik kulit juga daging pelindung. Pemiliknya menatap kosong ke arah lantai yang digenangi darahnya. Antara sadar juga tidak, antara mimpi atau khayalan semata, bisa jadi itu halusinasinya yang hendak pergi dijemput maut. Dari genangan darahnya ia melihat sesosok refleksi seseorang yang diharapkannya datang sebelum gelap menyambutnya.

Inginnya Jong In merengkuh tubuh hancur itu, namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Itu malah akan lebih menghancurkan tubuh memprihatinkan di hadapannya. Cairan bening serupa kristal terjun lalu meluncur di pipinya, begitu deras hingga menganak sungai.

" Nun-nunna ... apa yang―"

Tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, Jong In terduduk bersimpuh di depan tubuh Jong In, membekap mulut menahan isak tangis yang membuatnya terlihat kian lemah.

Dari genangan, Jong In melihat sepenggal kalimat yang sepertinya diciptakan oleh sang nunna. Luka yang dideritanya membuat Dara tak sanggup bergerak sama sekali. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Belum selesai Jong In mencerna kalimat di atas genangan itu, tanda-tanda kehidupan tak lagi menjadi saksi dari keberadaan seorang Sandara Park.

Jong In menggeleng kuat, berharap takdir memberinya pengampunan dengan semua yang menimpanya hari ini. _Nunna_ juga _hyung_-nya direnggut begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apalagi? Sebenci itukah takdir pada dirinya. Atau pilihan terbaik untuk seorang Kim Jong In yang tak pernah tahu maksud dari itu semua.

"_Bodoh! Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menemukan cara untuk kembali."_

FIN or TBC

* * *

Em~~~

gak yakin sama FF ini :3


End file.
